A process for preparing structures of asbestos fiber material containing aqueous silicone resin emulsions is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,071 to Nitzsche et al in which fiber material is impregnated with aqueous silicone resin emulsions containing chelates of aluminum or dialkyltin acylates as curing catalysts and non-ionic emulsifiers as dispersing agents. The emulsion is broken and the fiber material is shaped while removing the water and drying the mass and curing the silicone resin. Aqueous silicone resin emulsions and their use as binders for inorganic fibrous substances is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,106 to Mayer et al.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing structures of inorganic fiber material containing silicone resin where curing of the silicone resin is carried out in a considerably shorter period of time. Another object of the present invention is to provide a process which can be carried out continuously with conveyor belt lines generally used in preparing sheet-like structures of inorganic fiber material and binder and a higher throughput of structures of inorganic fiber material based on silicone resin than previously obtained. A further object of the present invention is to provide a binder for inorganic fiberous substances which has a high heat stability.